Las flores de Eponine
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Marius Pontmercy está viviendo los momentos más felices que puede recordar: gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Eponine ha conseguido encontrar a la mujer de su vida. Siente tanta gratitud hacia la que considera su mejor amiga que decide entregarle un pequeño detalle.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

El joven Marius Pontmercy recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a la primogénita del matrimonio Thenardier, Eponine.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?, se preguntó a sí mismo con una sonrisa mal disimulada, a la vez que cogía la pluma e intentaba volver a centrarse en sus estudios, sin demasiado éxito. La joven a la que solía llamar cariñosamente como 'Ponine acudía ahora a su mente porque era gracias a ella que había conseguido encontrarse con aquel ángel celestial al que ahora sabía que podía llamar Cosette, del mismo modo que sabía que ella sentía el mismo amor por él que el que había profesado a ella desde el mismo instante en que la vio por primera vez.

Y pensar que, si no fuera por la intervención de su vieja amiga, aún seguiría por ahí, divagando sobre la etérea figura con cabellos dorados que le había robado el corazón, penando de amor, sintiendo el objetivo de las burlas de todos sus amigos... Llegando a esta conclusión, Marius apoyó en su mano la mejilla, dándose cuenta de lo bien que Eponine se había portado siempre con él.

Sabía que la vida de Eponine era de todo menos fácil de vivirla: conocía las condiciones de pobreza en las que vivía su familia, a pesar de que el viejo Thenardier usara todo su ingenio para conseguir sacarle el dinero a la gente, aprovechándose de la buena voluntad de las personas, y muchas de esas veces metiendo a sus propias hijas de por medio. Sabía que Eponine se había visto obligada a hacer muchas cosas que no desearía haber hecho, muchas cosas de las que no se sentía en absoluto orgullosa y que la hacían alejarse más y más de aquella persona con la que ella había soñado ser en un futuro, como una vez le había confesado, antes de que la realidad quebrara sus esperanzas, pero no su voluntad de hacerlas realidad.

Porque si había una virtud que definiera a Eponine, ésa era el valor y la fuerza que mostraba la muchacha antes las vicisitudes que la vida se encargaba de ponerle en su camino. Era una joven bonita metida de lleno en un mundo que no debía estar hecho para chicas para ella y, sin embargo, era dura de pelar, sabía jugar bien las pocas cartas de la fortuna que el destino había puesto en sus manos y nunca se dejaba amedentrar por nadie, ni siquiera por su propio padre.

Marius admiraba eso de Eponine: esa fuerza interior y esa obstinación que muchas le gustaría tener a él mismo en los momentos en que la duda y el temor le paralizaban, impidiéndole actuar con claridad. Pero en esos momentos, siempre estaba Eponine: la joven muchacha parecía conocerle muy bien, a pesar de que hacía relativamente pocos meses que eran amigos.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a Eponine Thenardier. Los gritos de discusión en la habitación donde se hospedaba toda la familia del tabernero no habían cesado en toda la mañana, haciendo que Marius tuviera grandes dificultades para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera preguntarse si las cosas se estaban poniendo lo suficientemente difíciles como para intervenir en la discusión de sus vecinos. Estaba divagando en estos asuntos cuando oyó cómo la puerta de la habitación contigua se abría y se cerraba de nuevo con un fuerte portazo; cuando Marius se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto vio por primera vez a su amiga 'Ponine.

La joven muchacha vestía un vestido gris y harapiento que debió ser azul hacía ya mucho tiempo, llevaba el cabello azabache cayendo en descuidados bucles sobre sus hombros y se protegía del frío del exterior pasándose las manos por los escuálidos brazos. No lloraba, ni parecía tan desesperada como lo hubiera estado el propio Marius en su situación: únicamente parecía arrastrar la tristeza propia de quien no ha conocido otra cosa en la vida que el desamparo y la pobreza en la que vivía en un hogar en el que ni siquiera contaba con el amor y el apoyo de su familia.

Marius decidió bajar a hablar con ella, como si pasara por allí dirigiéndose a cualquier otro lugar, y así lo hizo: Eponine se sobresaltó un poco al oírle llegar e intentó esconderse detrás de un viejo pozo que había en el descuidado jardín que rodeaba el vetusto edificio, pero se detuvo ante la sonrisa amable y el saludo cálido del joven Pontmercy. Observando un pequeño huerto que la propia Eponine había plantado para poder hacer crecer frutos que sirvieran de alimento a su familia cuando el dinero faltara en casa, Marius habló a Eponine de los distintos tipos de frutos que podía dar una semilla u otra y las estaciones en las que era mejor cultivar cada una.

La chica escuchaba atenta a cada una de sus palabras, absorbiendo todos los conocimientos que Marius le transmitía. Puede que Eponine nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acudir a la escuela, pero no parecía tener ni un pelo de tonta, al contrario: en sus ojos oscuros brillaba una inteligencia y una rapidez para asimilar conceptos que asombró al estudiante de leyes. Apenas habían cruzado unas palabras en los instantes en los que permanecieron conversando en el jardín de la casa, y Marius ya había conseguido ver la sonrisa de Eponine, quien parecía disfrutar mucho de su compañía.

A ese pequeño encuentro les siguieron muchos otros: en el jardín, paseando por las calles de París... Muchas veces, Marius encontraba a Eponine esperándole a la salida de la universidad, fingiendo interés en una floristería cercana a la misma. La chica tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar que siempre lograba hacer reír a Marius y pasaban muy buenos ratos juntos, a pesar de que la gente que iba de aquí a allá viera extraño que un joven tan bien vestido y acicalado se dejara ver en compañía de una muchacha tan sucia y harapienta como la hija de los Thenardier. Pero eso no significaba nada para ninguno de los dos: Marius era una persona que nunca juzgaba ni hacía distinción entre las personas por el dinero que tuvieran o dejaran de tener; y Eponine era una chica fuerte y segura de sí misma que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie que la mirara por encima del hombro.

Aún sentado en su escritorio, Marius sonrió tras recordar todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con Eponine y lo mucho que le debía ahora al haberle ayudado a encontrar al amor de su vida. Sentía que tenía que agradecérselo de algún modo, que debía de hacer algo por ella.

* * *

Eponine no se reconocía a sí misma.

La joven Thenardier se encontraba en el descuidado jardín que rodeaba el edificio en que vivía, sentada contra la pared en un estratégico rincón donde nadie podía molestarla mientras dejaba fluir sus sentimientos por Marius Pontmercy.

Él era su mejor amigo, su único amigo, y había sido mucho antes de que Cosette volviera a aparecer en su vida cuando se había dado cuenta de que el cariño y el afecto que sentía por su vecino era mucho más que simple amistad: que le anhelaba cuando estaban separados con una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, que se preocupaba por él cuando el muchacho le comentaba que tenía un examen particularmente difícil o que le aterrorizaba la idea de que Marius, con las ideas revolucionarias que sus amigos del café ABC le habían metido en la cabeza, pudiera verse involucrado en algún acto que significara que pudiera salir herido o algo peor.

Le amaba. Él era la luz del oscuro mundo en el que siempre había vivido, lo único que le proporcionaba esperanza y alegría en su vida... Y, sin embargo, ambas cosas se difuminaban en el corazón de Eponine a cada día que pasaba, mientras que el amor de Marius y Cosette no hacía más que crecer y el suyo por su mejor amigo también, llenándola de pena, a pesar de que ella deseaba que Marius fuera feliz.

Pero encontraba irónico que la mujer que había logrado el amor del joven Pontmercy fuera precisamente Cosette.

Al principio no la había reconocido, pero al darse cuenta de quién era la rubia muchacha por quien suspiraba de amor su mejor amigo, Eponine no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso no había sido una cruel broma del destino el que el joven al que ella amaba hubiera entregado su corazón a la chica a la que sus padres habían convertido poco menos que en su esclava cuando ambas eran niñas. Ya entonces, Eponine no había hecho nada por hacer la vida de Cosette menos miserable y sentía que ahora, después de todos los años que habían pasado, el porvenir había decidido compensar a la joven rubia sacrificando la felicidad de Eponine. Y pensar de ese modo la hacía sentirse profundamente triste.

No se consideraba una mala persona, sólo había hecho lo necesario para poder salir adelante en el frío y cruel mundo en el que vivía, obedeciendo a las órdenes de sus padres, aunque siempre anhelando poder escapar de aquella vida y convertirse en la persona que siempre había soñado ser, dejando atrás todo el dolor del pasado.

Pero aquello no sucedería nunca, no si Marius Pontmercy no estaba a su lado...

- Buenos días, 'Ponine - la saludó la entusiasta voz del joven estudiante, quien había aparecido doblando una esquina del edificio en el que ambos vivían.

Eponine se apresuró a incorporarse y a pasarse las manos por las mejillas, disipando cualquier rastro de lágrimas que hubieran podido recorrer su rostro: no quería que Marius supiera cómo se sentía, pues sabía que se sentiría dividido entre lo que su corazón sentía por Cosette y la profunda amistad que lo unía a Eponine. No quería causarle ninguna situación incómoda y ella anhelaba poder contar con su amistad todos los años que pudiera, y ante todo quería que Marius fuera feliz.

- Monsieur Marius... - le contestó Eponine, esbozando una breve sonrisa en su rostro. - No te he oído llegar, menudo susto me has dado...

- Lo lamento, Eponine, no era mi intención – dijo Marius, llevándose una mano al pecho y consiguiendo que la joven Thenardier sonriera de nuevo: adoraba lo educado que era el joven Pontmercy con todo el mundo y cómo sus buenos modales le eran prácticamente innatos en su persona.

- No tiene importancia, Monsieur Marius... - habló la muchacha, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su ajado abrigo y encogiéndose de hombros. - Me alegro de verte

Marius sonrió a las palabras de Eponine, haciendo que aparecieran unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas que ella tanto adoraba. El joven hizo como que miraba detrás de él y sacó un pequeño ramo de flores de detrás de su espalda, tendiéndoselo a la primogénita de los Thenardier.

- Son preciosas, Marius... - dijo Eponine, contemplando la belleza de los diferentes tonos del ramo de flores que el estudiante le mostraba. - Y huelen de maravilla, estoy segura de que a Cosette le gustarán mucho...

Pronunció estas últimas palabras sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía en el interior de su pecho: a veces se le hacía muy difícil ayudar a Marius a proseguir su relación con Cosette, ya que cada palabra de amor que el joven pronunciaba respecto a su enamorada hacía que Eponine se tuviera que morder levemente el labio inferior para impedir que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Era en situaciones como aquella cuando se daba realmente cuenta de lo afortunada que era Cosette.

- No, 'Ponine – dijo Marius con una sonrisa, acercando más el ramo a su mejor amiga. - No son para Cosette, éstas son para tí...

El asombro inundó la expresión en el rostro redondeado de la joven morena. Eponine se llevó la mano al pecho, señalándose con cuidado, mientras Marius asentía de nuevo, depositando suavemente las flores en las manos indecisas de su mejor amiga. La muchacha permaneció contemplando la belleza de las flores como si no pudiera creer que aquello le estuviera sucediendo realmente a ella: aquella escena parecía más bien extraída de alguno de sus sueños o de alguna de las esperanzas que había guardado para su futuro antes de la llegada de Cosette. La muchacha alzó la mirada emocionada hacia su mejor amigo y posó su mano derecha en la nuca de él, atrayéndole hacia sí y besándole con cariño en la mejilla.

Marius besó a su vez la otra mejilla de Eponine, feliz de ver que su regalo hacía a su amiga tan dichosa: si había algo que la joven Eponine Thenardier merecía era la felicidad que la vida siempre le había negado. La muchacha sorbió las lágrimas que luchaban por caer por sus mejillas y acercó las flores a su rostro, aspirando su dulce aroma.

- No... No tengo palabras, Marius – habló finalmente Eponine, sonriendo al joven Pontmercy, quien no hacía sino devolverle la sonrisa. - Pero... Pero mucho me temo que no tengo lugar donde mantenerlas bien cuidadas...

- ¿No, 'Ponine? - contestó Marius, sin perder la sonrisa amable. - Conozco un lugar perfecto y seguro que tú también, en cuanto lo recuerdes... Anda, ven conmigo...

El chico le tendió una mano que Eponine aceptó aún sin poder creer estar viviendo esa felicidad en un lugar que no fuera su imaginación. Marius la guió a través del jardín hasta llegar al rincón donde Eponine había construido su pequeño huerto, al cual había protegido con unas pequeñas varas de madera que había colocado a modo de valla. En aquel momento, había unos brotes fuertes de distintas frutas que la hermana de Eponine, Azelma, iba recogiendo cuando se iban haciendo lo suficientemente grandes como para poder ser consumidos.

Con ayuda de Marius, Eponine se arrodilló frente al huerto lo que también hizo el joven estudiante.

- Tus flores quedarán preciosas aquí, Eponine – habló Marius con dulzura, señalando la parte más céntrica del terreno. - No sólo quedaran preciosas, sino que crecerán, se harán más fuertes y más bonitas aquí de lo que jamás hubieran podido ser estando en un jarrón de cristal... La lluvia las ayudará a crecer, mi querida 'Ponine...

La muchacha se volvió sonriendo a su mejor amigo: adoraba cuando la llamaba de ese modo tan cariñoso y le adoraba en aquellos instantes más que nunca. Tanto que ni siquiera sentía celos de Cosette. Eponine apoyó su frente en el hombro de Marius y éste apoyó a su vez su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica. La joven Thenardier daba gracias todos los días por poder contar con la amistad y el afecto de Marius Pontmercy, y lo único que ahora le pedía a la vida no era que la sacara de la pobreza en la que vivía, ni siquiera le pedía que el destino le trajera felicidad.

Lo único que le pedía al destino es que fuera amable y justo con su querido Monsieur Marius Pontmercy.

* * *

**NdA: **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, SPOILERS (aunque creo que si estáis leyendo esto es porque habéis el musical, pero más vale prevenir). Me gustan mucho Marius y Cosette como pareja, pero a la vez me resulta imposible no shippear también Marius/Eponine, debido a todo el amor que ella le profesaba contra viento y marea, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que nunca podría ser suyo. Espero que hayáis encontrado mi pequeña referencia a uno de los momentos más emotivos del musical, _"A little fall of rain"_. Siempre me llamaron la atención los lyrics de _"and rain will make the flowers grow..."_, y hace unos días se me ocurrió que podía escribir un fic en el que Marius le regala unas flores a Eponine y que ella, en los últimos momentos de su vida, recuerde ese momento con cariño y que por eso se refiera a las flores en sus últimas palabras. Eponine es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la obra y espero haberle hecho justicia con este fic. Muchas gracias por leer, agradecería mucho los reviews :).


End file.
